User blog:LOLDUDE64/My PSASBR 2 Ideas
Will continue to edit this when I get the time. I will put veterans on here, but I will only list elements of their character that would be changed from the first game, as one can assume that everything not specified would be carried over. 'General Mechanic:' Health After playing PSASBR on Vita a great deal for myself, I came across the fatal flaw with one of the game's most basic mechanics, supers. The way that it works right now, it tends to discourage direct confrontation in any match that isn't timed. In that situation, victory goes to whoever gets enough cheap shots to get a Level 3 super first, then use it to decimate all other opponents near-immediately. I couldn't think of a solution to this until I heard from somebody that, in their opinion, the game would be better if it just used standard health bars. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense, given that the main inspiration for the gameplay game from a game that was made for health bars. Thus, if it were my decision, the mechanics should be changed so that victory is focused on depleting your opponent(s)'s health. Supers would still stay, but they would have to be changed from one hit KOs to deal damage according to how much meter they use. This way, there's still a big game around meter usage, but using supers becomes no longer the only way to win a match. 'Solo/Co-operative Mode: '''Story Overview This mode is a long narrative adventure starring the cast of PSASBR2 taking place after the events of the first game. The introduction to the story shows that the various Arcade endings for characters in the first game were actually non-canon, as when all of the fighters defeated Polygon-Man, the power that resided in him simply vanished without a trace, and, thus, the fighters could do nothing more but to undo his damage and return to their homes. Little did they know that this power found its way to something much bigger than Polygon-Man, the multiverse's ultimate mistake. With this newfound power, it plotted to destroy all that stood in its way of having its revenge, but, bearing witness to how Polygon-Man's attempt backfired, he went about it in a different way. Using the newfound power, he went ahead to secretly recruit the likes of many villanous groups throughout the multiverse, who it would use to complete its nefarious plan. Also, I'm a nerd, so, through boredom, I have begun writing a plot for how Story would occur. You can find it here. Gameplay The three most prominent gameplay segment types present in Story are platforming, character battles, and boss battles. All three of these control identically to that of Versus modes. There are occasional segment where the player controls something that isn't a character, such as a ship in a shoot-em-up segment, and, thus, follow different control schemes. In platforming, the main goal of the player is to get to the end of the level. These levels are often long and semi-linear and will often have transitions to different areas. The main obstacles that stand in the way of the players are enemies, who are (often) weak, non-playable characters that target the player. Every enemy has physics and functions mimicking playable characters, that way playing Story becomes a viable way to learn how to play the game. How many techniques (such as dodging and even super usage) an enemy is given is most often proportional to how difficult that enemy should be to defeat (I.E. the weakest enemies can't even block, but the strongest enemies must be fought as though they were playable characters). Character battles are where the player is placed in a static arena and their goal is to defeat the enemies present in the form of playable characters. These play identical to Versus matches, but will occasionally have a modifier of some sort that is not present in Versus modes. Boss battles are where the player must fight a single, powerful, non-playable character in a static arena. Most are quite large, and, as such, do not follow the standard physics that playable characters go by. Like enemies in platforming levels, they also have a single-level super meter, but they can utilize it better as they have more attacks than enemies and most bosses have attacks that have large areas of effect. In order to be defeated, the player has to use a super attack on them, whether anywhere or a specific weak point (depending on the boss), which will stun them and allow the player to whittle down their health with standard attacks. There are two forms of each level, Normal and Free Play. When first playing a level, only Normal will be playable. Normal distributes characters to the player based on what point of the story that level is at. Free Play is unlocked after clearing a level for the first time and allows free selection of characters, with cutscenes altered to support any combination of characters. The majority of Story is playable with up to three co-operative partners, but, as a result, more enemies will be present in levels and bosses will be buffed. If there are less than four characters present in the story at the time that the level takes place and the level is played in Normal mode, the players that can't assume a character can play as a non-canon palette swap of any character canonically present at that time. 'Versus Mode: Tag Battle Overview This mode can be played with anywhere between 1 to 4 players, however, regardless of the number of human players present, four characters will always be present in a match. Two characters form one team and two form another. In the match, only one character per team can be present at once, and characters must tag themselves out in order for their teammate to fight. If there is only one human player present on a team, then they assume control of both characters. If two human players are present on a team, then each player solely controls their respective character. If no human players are present on a team, then both characters are controlled by AI. If a character is KOed, then their teammate will respawn in their place, and that teammate cannot tag their previously fallen comrade in for a set period of time. If a character is KOed while their comrade is still in KO cooldown, the cooldown will be voided and that comrade will spawn in with the other character put in KO cooldown. An alternate method of tagging out is grabbing the opponent and doing a team attack, which will involve both characters and bring in the teammate when it is finished. The Super Meter still only goes up to Level 3, but is shared between teammates, and 2 bars can be used for both characters on a team to simultaneously use their Level 1 supers, as well as 3 bars for Level 2 supers. '''Setting: Music The majority of the game's soundtrack is composed of themes from the different games represented in PSASBR2. However, there is a level of customization to how these themes appear in matches. One can set a theme to Battle Royale 2 Mix, Battle Royale Mix (in certain cases), or Original. Battle Royale 2 Mix is a remix of the song made for the game, and all tracks have one. Battle Royale Mix ''is the remix made for PSASBR, and, as such, is only available with tracks that have appeared in PSASBR. ''Original ''is the original version of the track taken straight from the source game. Tracks unique to the game do not have any version options. 'Character:' Wander 'Wander''' (ワンダ Wanda) is the protagonist of Shadow of the Colossus. Biography A young man with a clouded past, Wander travels to the Forbidden Lands on horseback in order to resurrect a girl named Mono. Dormin, a mysterious voice presiding over the Lands' central Shrine of Worship, gives Wander a deal: if he can slay the sixteen colossi that reside in the Lands, Mono will be resurrected. The Legacy of Wander *''Shadow of the Colossus'' 'Gameplay Despite him wielding the Ancient Sword, Wander is not as preficient and melee combat and defense as he is in agility and archery. He can move around the stage rather quickly, and his arrows travel fast and hit rather hard. He is best with his sword when stabbing, but it is difficult to hit enemies when doing this. Movelist *... - ... - ... Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Battle Theme: The rival battle would be set to the track "Revived Power" by Kow Otani. Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Raise Thy Sword: '''Wander raises his sword to the air, causing it to gather light and focus it into a beam that goes a bit upwards before dissipating. *'Thundercrack: 'Wander takes out the Harpoon of Thunder and stabs it into the ground, causing a minor lightning visual effect at the tip. *'Creeping Shadow: 'Dark energy briefly swarms around Wander's body, causing him to stumble in pain a little. His skin briefly turns to how it appears at the end of Shadwo of the Colossus. Quotes *... Victory Theme Excerpt from "The End of the Battle" by Kow Otani. Costumes Default The default appearance of Wander in Shadow of the Colossus. Colors *Brown/White/Tan - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... Shaman's Gear The appearance of Wander when wearing the Shaman's Mask and the Shaman's Cloak in Shadow of the Colossus. Additionally, Agro's coat becomes white. Colors *.../.../... - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... Horned Child The appearance of Ico in the game of the same name, the predecessor to Shadow of the Colossus. Colors *.../.../... - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... 'Stage: The Forbbiden Lands Description The stage is set in The Forbbiden Lands, the setting of Shadow of the Colossus. However, the fighting area is actually on the back of the first colossus, who is walking through a valley. As the fight progresses, sigils will pop up in various spot on the colossus' back. Attacking these will cause the colossus to roar in pain as it attempts to shake fighters off. Falling off of the colossus causes the player to be teleported back onto one of the platforms, losing a bit of AP and being momentarily stunned. Music The stage's music track is "The Opened Way" by Kow Otani. 'Character:' Magusar Magusar (マーリン Merlin) is the main antagonist of Soul Sacrifice. Author's Note: Ignore the picture. I see his default appearance being that of what he looks like in the present events of Soul Sacrifice, after he had gone mad. His young appearance was the only one I could find a cropped image of, so that's what I have posted as the render. You'll see that that would actually be Biography Magusar is a former partner and true companion with a cracked personality no longer aware of his true self. Originally a noble, loyal Sorcerer of Avalon, the cataclysm that ravaged the world turned him into an insane warlord who rules what remains of the world with an iron fist. Magusar constantly has others kidnapped and enslaved, so that he may eventually sacrifice them, using their lifeforce to fuel his immortality. The Legacy of Magusar *''Soul Sacrifice'' 'Gameplay Magusar is a powerful sorcerer, and, thus, wields a vast array of offerings. These give him a variety of options for attack and defense, but is generally not that fast. He is a very good character in team matches, as he has a few moves that allow him to temporarily buff his teammates. Movelist *... 'Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reasoning: ... Battle Theme: The rival battle of would be set to the track "A Sad Reunion" by Yasunori Mitsuda and Wataru Hokoyama. Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts *... Quotes *... Victory Theme Excerpt from "Left on the Battlefield" by Yasunori Mitsuda and Wataru Hokoyama. Costumes Default The default appearance of Magusar in Soul Sacrifice. Colors *.../.../... - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... Mad Magusar The appearance of Magusar during the past events of Soul Sacrifice. Colors *.../.../... - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... 'Stage:' Ruins of Tartarus Description The stage is set in the Ruins of Tarturus of the East Realm, one of the many locations visited by the player through Librom in Soul Sacrifice. At the start, the area is rather still, save for the pouring rain and the occasional lightning strike. However, during the match, a few sorcerers will appear, fighting Cerberus. Occasionally, Cerberus will divert his attention away from the sorcerers and towards the fighters, attempting to land an attack once before going back to fighting the sorcerers. Music ... 'Archive Entry:' Librom Librom is an important character in the events of Soul Sacrifice. Author's Note: 'To put it in short, anything marked with "Archive Entry" is ... think of it like SSB's trophy system. As you progress through the game, you collect more Archive entries, depicting characters, places, and objects from various source games, as well as telling you about them and their role in their series. Everything else in the game has an Archive entry, too, but anything specifically marked "Archive Entry" appears as just that, as part of a characters' moveset, in the background of a stage, or in a cutscene. Biography Before Magusar went "positively mad", a sorcerer companion of his recorded their journies together within this book, named Librom. It is unknown whether or not it was sentient at the time of it being written, but, now, it just can't stop talking. Thankfully, it happens to be against Magusar's reign of terror, and happily helps anyone who can get their hands on them to grow stronger through recreations of the author's journies and defeat the power-hungry madman. The Legacy of Librom *''Soul Sacrifice '''Character: Joel Joel is the protagonist of The Last of Us. Biography ... The Legacy of Joel *''The Last of Us'' 'Gameplay As a survivor of a zombie apocalypse, Joel is experienced in the use of many modern and improvised weapons. In All-Stars, he mainly uses preferred tools of the trade: the machete, the revolver, and the shotgun. His skill in weaponcrafting shines through, as well, coming prepared with self-made nail bombsand molotov cocktails. Ellie can assist Joel at times, wielding the hunting rifle. Movelist *... 'Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts *... Quotes *... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Joel in The Last of Us. Colors *.../.../... - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... ... 'Archive Entry:' Ellie Ellie is the deuteragonist of The Last of Us. Biography A fourteen-year-old survivor of the fungal pandemic, Ellie is "mature beyond her years" as a result of the circumstances of her environment. She shows this through her rash demeanor and the frequent notion of using violence as a method of solving problems, no matter who she's with during her journies (including Joel). Taking pride in her skill with a hunting rifle, which she happily uses to cover Joel in combat. The Legacy of Ellie *''The Last of Us'' 'Stage:' Beard Burgers Description The stage is set in the kitchen of the Beard Burgers restaurant, located in Parappa Town. It mainly depicts the first stage of Parappa the Rapper 2, and, as such, Beard Burger Master appears in the background, performing "Toasty Buns". However, there is a twist to the presentation of the song. During the portions in which Parappa would rap, any character capable of speech within the current fight will be randomly selected to automatically rap the line while fighting. If all of the characters in the match are incapable of speech, then Parappa will appear in the background alongside Beard Burger Master and do the lines. Music The stage's music track is "Toasty Buns" by Yoshihisa Suzuki and Masaya Matsuura. 'Character:' Finn Finn is the protagonist of Sorcery. Biography ... The Legacy of Finn *''Sorcery'' 'Gameplay ... Movelist *... Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts *... Quotes *... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Finn in Sorcery. Colors *Yellow Green/Blue Green/Tan - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... Concept Finn The appearance of Finn as depicted in concept art of Sorcery. Colors *.../.../... - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... '''Character: Rudy Roughknight Rudy Roughknight (ロディ・ラグナイト Rodi Ragunaito) is the protagonist of Wild Arms. Biography Rudy is a kind boy with a true sense of justice. He inherited a gun from his grandfather called "ARM", which is a powerful weapon that is activated by a person's will. However, "ARM" is widely believed to be an evil power, which belongs to the demon invaders and caused the ruin of mother earth. Because of it, people are afraid of "ARM" and distrust Rudy. He has no choice but to be a wanderer because of this. As he wanders the world, he meets Jack and Cecilia, and thus begins a new chapter in his life. The Legacy of Rudy Roughknight *''Wild Arms'' *''Wild Arms 4'' *''Wild Arms 5'' 'Gameplay The assumption that most of Rudy's fighting style involves his signature weapon, ARM, is not an incorrect one. While not all too physically strong himself, the bulk of his gun allows him to hit hard by using it more or less as a club. Of course, being the weapon that it is, it has access to several ranged attacks, including even firing explosives and lasers. When neither of these are an option, Rudy resorts to one of several combat tools that he carries with him, such as ever-so-handy grenades. Movelist *... Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: Jaster Rogue Reason: ... Connection: Both Rudy and Jaster are orphans of extraordinary descent hailing from desert worlds, and both end up being brought into a wild adventure where they meet several friends along the way. Battle Theme: The rival battle would be set to the track "The Power to Fight" by Michiko Naruke. Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts *... Quotes *... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Rudy Roughknight in Wild Arms. Colors *Red/White/Blue - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... ... '''Character: Jaster Rogue Jaster Rogue is the protagonist of Rogue Galaxy. Biography ... The Legacy of Jaster Rogue *''Rogue Galaxy'' 'Gameplay ... Movelist *... Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: Rudy Roughknight Reasoning: Both Jaster and Rudy are orphans of extraordinary descent hailing from desert worlds, and both end up being brought into a wild adventure where they meet several friends along the way. Battle Theme: The rival battle would be set to the track "Brave Heart" by Tomohito Nishiura. Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts *... Quotes *... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Jaster Rogue in Rogue Galaxy. Colors *White/Red/Brown/Black - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... Captain's Uniform Jaster Rogue wearing a captain's uniform from Rogue Galaxy. Colors *.../.../... - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... Desert Claw Jaster Rogue wearing Desert Claw's outfit from Rogue Galaxy. Colors *.../.../... - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... '''Stage: Vendecentre Description The stage is set in Vendecentre, the biggest town of Hekseville and the fourth town that Kat travels to in Gravity Rush. Initially, the match starts with the fighters on the ground, but the players will soon find themselves lifted off of the ground and floating about on a randomly-formed set of platforms made out of red energy. The gravity of these platforms will become altered, causing it and the fighters to "fall" to a random location in Vendecentre. The altered gravity of the platforms affects the fighters, too, even after the platforms have dissipated after landing somewhere, bringing the fight to places like the side of a building or the bottom of an airship. Music The stage's music track is "Resistance and Extermination" by Kohei Tanaka. 'Character:' Delsin Rowe Delsin Rowe is the protagonist of inFAMOUS: Second Son. Biography After living a "normal" life for 24 years, Delsin, a graffiti artist and local delinquent of the Akomish Reservation, discovers he is a Conduit after touching a Department of Unified Protection's captive named Henry Daughtry. This action alone activates Delsin's respective powers, and quickly begins to realize that he has the unique ability to absorb any other Conduit's powers after touching them. With his new found arsenal, he travels with his older brother to Seattle in order to dismantle the D.U.P.'s operations, and acquire its director's power of Concrete so he can heal his fellow Akomish members. The Legacy of Delsin Rowe *''inFAMOUS: Second Son'' 'Gameplay ... Movelist *... Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Battle Theme: ... Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts *... Quotes *... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Delsin Rowe in inFAMOUS: Second Son. Colors *.../.../... - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... ... '''Character: Knack Knack (ナック Nakku) is the protagonist of the game Knack. Biography When Doctor Vargas stumbled into a temple he thought was going to be empty like all the others, he didn't expect to stumble upon a curious orb of ancient design. After years of experiements and development, that curious orb became his greatest creation: Knack. His body is composed of ancient relics suspended in a humanoid figure, but this accumulation of relics can grow as he collects them in his adventures, growing him to gigantic sizes. He was assigned to aid humanity in fighting the Goblin forces, led by the dreaded Gundahar. The Legacy of Knack *''Knack'' 'Gameplay As far as his attacks, Knack's are pretty basic, consisting mostly of punches, swipes, and his homing ball attack. Where Knack becomes different from the other fighters is the way that his Super Meter affects him. When at Level 0, Knack is in his smallest and weakest form, barely dealing any knockback to foes with his attacks. When the Super Meter reaches Level 1, relics fly in and add to his form, making him slightly bigger and increasing his attack power. This happens again at Levels 2 and 3, with Level 3 making him the most powerful that he can be. However, since his size and strength is tied to his Super Meter, anything that would decrease it, including using a Super or being hit by an attack that causes him to drop some, will make him smaller again. Movelist *'''One-Two-Punch! - (ground) - Knack punches forward with the first press of , uses his other hand to throw a hook with the next, and finishes with a spinning backhand with the last. *'Get Down' - (mid-air) - Knack swings a fist outward with the first press of , then attempts a grab with the next which, if it lands, throws the opponent straight towards the ground. *'Dash Swipe' - or + (ground or mid-air) ''- Knack dashes forward, ending with a spin and powerful swipe. Holding delays the swipe, making the dash travel further. If used in mid-air, Knack travels diagonally downward. *'Corkscrew Upper '- + ''(ground or mid-air) Knack propels himself upwards while spinning with his hands in fists above him, multi-hitting foes above him or to his sides. After using it once, it cannot be used again until after Knack lands back on the ground. *'Crouching Double Lariat' - + (ground) - Knack gets low to the ground and spins both arms in a circle in a double lariat, hitting opponents at his sides. *'Knuckle Buster' - + (mid-air) - Knack flips upside-down with his hands stretched above his head in fists, then flies down to the ground, making a small shockwave upon reaching it. If is pressed as soon as Knack hits the ground, he will use his fists to propel himself upwards a bit, then spin with them in an upside-down double lariat. *... - ... - ... *'Sunstone Shockwave' - (Level 1) - Knack channels the power of the Sunstones into his fists and slams them into the ground, creating a small shockwave to the front and back of him, KOing any fighters caught in the vicinity. *'Sunstone Blast '- (Level 2) - Knack channels the power of the Sunstones around him and fires them upwards, downwards, to the left, or to the right (depending on which direction the left stick is held in) in a somewhat wide cone for a very good distance. Any fighters hit by the projectiles are KOed. *'Sunstone Storm '- (Level 3) ''- Knack channels the power of the Sunstones within him and causes the relics making up his form to swirl around him in a deadly vortex. Knack can move around during the tornado, and any fighters hit by the swirling relics are KOed. Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Battle Theme: ... Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'...' Quotes *... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Knack in the game Knack. Colors *Tan/Gold/Brown - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... Robo Knack The appearance of Robo Knack, the robotic duplicate of Knack controlled by a co-op partner in the game Knack. Changes voice clips to sound more autonomous. Colors *Silver/Blue - Default *Gold/Red - Based on scheme of default color palette *Copper/Green - Based on scheme of default color palette *Iron/Yellow - Based on scheme of default color palette 'Character:' Tigershark 'Tigershark''' is one of the many collectible inviZimals and mascot of the inviZimals series. Biography ... The Legacy of Tigershark *''inviZimals'' *''inviZimals: Shadow Zone'' *''inviZimals: The Lost Tribe'' *''inviZimals: The Lost Kingdom'' *''inviZimals: The Alliance'' *''inviZimals: The Resistance'' 'Gameplay Tigershark is primarily a rushdown character, requiring players to get up close and personal with their foes in order to dish out the most damage. Its melee attacks consist mostly of slashing with claws, biting, and tail-whipping, although Tigershark does have one or two moves that are nods to fighting styles seen in Reality Fighters, developed by the same studio behind inviZimals. Tigershark also has its share of special moves taken from inviZimals, with some functioning as normal attacks and others as full-on Supers. Movelist *... Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Battle Theme: .. Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts *... Quotes *... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of a Tigershark in inviZimals. Colors *Orange/Red/Black - Default *Green/Yellow/Brown - Based on generic camoflauge color palette *White/Red/Black - Based on a mutant Tigershark color palette *Black/Cyan/Blue/ - Based on a mutant Tigershark color palette Dark Tigershark The appearance of a Dark Tigershark, a twisted variant of Tigershark introduced in inviZimals: The Lost Tribe. Additionally, all energy-based attacks are changed to a dark energy visual effect, but their function remains the same. Colors *Purple/Orange/Yellow - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... '''Character: Carmelita Fox Carmelita Fox is a recurring character in the Sly Cooper series. Biography ... The Legacy of Carmelita Fox *''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Racoonus'' *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' *''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' *''Bentley's Hackpack'' 'Gameplay ... Movelist *... Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Battle Theme: ... Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts *... Quotes *... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Carmelita Fox in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Colors *Tan/Blue/Brown - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... Ball Gown The appearance of Carmelita Fox wearing her ball gown from Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Colors *.../.../... - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... Bellydancer The appearance of Carmelita Fox wearing a bellydancer outfit from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Colors *.../.../... - Default *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... *.../.../... - ... '''Character: '''Dart Feld 'Dart Feld '''is the protagonist of Legend of Dragoon. Biography ... The Legacy of Dart Feld *''Legend of Dragoon 'Gameplay ... Movelist *... Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Battle Theme: Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts Quotes Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Dart Feld in Legend of Dragoon. Colors *.../... - Default *.../... - ... *.../... - ... *.../... - ... ... 'Character: '''Dante 'Dante is the protagonist of Devil May Cry. Biography ... The Legacy of Dante *''Devil May Cry'' *''Devil May Cry 2'' *''Devil May Cry 3'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' 'Gameplay ... Movelist *... Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Battle Theme: The rival battle would be set to the track "Lock and Load" by Masami Ueda, Masato Kouda, and Misao Sennbonngi. Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts *... Quotes *... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Dante in Devil May Cry 4. Colors *Red/Black - Default *Black/Khaki - 'Terminator' *Green/Brown - 'Trooper' *Blue/Black - 'Vergil' Theorized The default appearance of Dante in DmC: Devil May Cry. Colors *Gray/Red - Default *Brown/Black - 'Trenchcoat' *White/Yellow - 'Angel' *Black/Red - 'Nero' Dante classic.png|Default costume DMC-Dante.png|Theorized costume 'Character: '''Heihachi 'Heihachi is a recurring character in the Tekken series. Biography ... The Legacy of Heihachi *''Tekken'' *''Tekken 2'' *''Tekken 3'' *''Tekken 4'' *''Tekken 5'' *''Tekken 6'' *''Tekken 7'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' 'Gameplay ... Movelist *... Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Battle Theme: The rival battle would be set to the track "Heihachi Mishima" by Nobuyoshi Sano and Keiichi Okabe. Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts *... Quotes *... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Heihachi in Tekken 7. Colors *Gray/Red - Default *Blue/Orange - 'Alternate' *White/Black - 'Karateka' *Orange/Gold - 'Jinpachi' Reborn The default appearance of Heihachi in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Colors *Black/Red - Default *Purple/Black - 'Kazuya' *Green/Brown - 'Camo' *Blue/Red - 'Alternate' Heihachi Mishima.png|Default costume Render heihachi mishima.png|Reborn costume 'Story Boss:' Taira Crab The Taira Crab is a type of powerful enemy from Genji: Days of the Blade and a boss in Story. Biography In the days of ancient Japan, the Taira clan constantly vied for power. They were known for using unholy arts to make their warriors stronger in battle, even to the point of making them into demon-like monstrosities. One type of these monstrosities resembled that of a giant crab with a demonic skull for a face. They use their giant pincers to plow through anyone opposing the clan. ''''Battle The Taira Crab is one of the smaller bosses in Story, and uses this to its advantage by crawling and jumping around the arena. It uses its large pincers to charge and swipe at the player. Initially, its only weak point is on its belly, which can only be attacked when the crab is standing upright, but if its head is targeted while it is in its vulnerable state, the skull will be broken, revealing a second, easier-to-hit weak point. But, as a trade-off, breaking its skull will infuriate it and make it move and attack considerably faster. Attacks *... Quotes *... Battle Theme ... Category:Blog posts